Flicker of The Past
by Daughter of Athena Mockingjay
Summary: My name is Annie Cresta, I am 18 years old, and out of all the districts I live in 4 the 4th wealthiest district of them all. I am good friends with Finnick Odair, the most handsome young man in all of district 4, he is a victor of the hunger games, and out of all the young eligible bachelors in district 4 he is the one who holds the key to my heart.


A/N: First Fannie fic. This story is set in the 1800's, so think pretty old fashion dresses, old fashion accents, suits, carriages with horses and sugar cubes :) p.s Annie wont get reaped, I think I might make it a one shot, not sure, it will most likely be a multi chapter fic.

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins I do not own The Hunger Games.

Annie POV

I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror on my dressing table, I gripped the table tightly as my servant maid Katerina pulled did up my corset and pulled it tightly. I let out a startled gasp like I always do as she finished and tied it up. Katerina helped me pull on my blue dress, and we walked downstairs to the dining room.

My name is Annie Cresta, I am 18 years old, and out of all the districts I live in 4 the 4th wealthiest district of them all. I am good friends with Finnick Odair, the most handsome young man in all of district 4, he is a victor of the hunger games, and out of all the young eligible bachelors in district 4 he is the one who holds the key to my heart.

Once Katerina and I had arrived downstairs I went to sit by my father, who was reading a book that he had been given as a gift earlier this year, he addressed me and went back to reading his book. Katerina brought over my breakfast, a cup of tea with milk and one sugar cube, and two pieces of toast. I instructed her to sit down and join in conversation with me (well not instruct, more like invited, but if I said that I would be punished lightly).

Our conversation strayed to the usual, a certain Mr Finnick Odair, Katerina informed me that Finnick Odair had sent me a telegram, she told me that it had been left in the parlor, I immediately jumped up out of my seat and walked to the parlor room and found the telegram, I saw a very excited looking Katerina looking intently at me or the letter, I opened it up and read it out loud, it read;

"Dear Miss Annie Cresta, I am writing this telegram to you today in the hopes that you would accompany me to the Burberry Beach's east bank. I shall be at your house around noon with the horse and carriage to pick you up.

Kind regards Sir Finnick Odair."

"Miss it seems to me that you have Master Odair head over heels for you, I should hate to see that you turn down his invitation." Said Katerina who was beaming with about as much excitement as me.

"Well I mustn't wast anytime, my hair looks absolutely dreadful, it is most definitely not acceptable for an evening stroll with a young gentleman." I said to Katerina

"Come on Miss Cresta we have 2 hours until noon to get you looking perfect"

I stood finally opened my eyes, my hair had been curled by Katerina and some of it had been pinned back so it was half up and down, I slipped on the nicest dress I owned, it was a long green dress that started green and gradually changed into a deep blue, it had white lacing and trimming, it reminded me of crashing waves, I think that is why it is my favourite, it also compliments my eyes.

"You look gorgeous Annie, but may I ask why?" said my mother.

"Well mother if you must know, I think Finnick Odair wishes to court me, he has asked me to go for a carriage ride to the beach win him, and then I suspect we will be going for a stroll." I said happily.

"Annie have you spoken to your father yet? No of course you haven't, it's not like he will mind anyway, he is in love with the idea of you marrying Finnick. Well darling I hope you have a marvelous time with Finnick, have fun."

My father waited on our verandah for Finnick with Katerina and I, he was growing impatient obviously itching to get back inside to his book.

Once Finnick finally pulled up he wiped his face clear of all emotion suggesting he was uncomfortable waiting for Finnick.

"Master Finnick" was all Katerina said, then she curtsied and stood behind me, although he replied with "Hello Katerina" my father said hello to Finnick and talked to him for a while, once he was done Finnick turned to me and said "Hello Miss Odair, you look stunning today, would you care to join me for a stroll on the path near the beach on this fine evening?" with a hint of a smile on his face, he picked up my hand and kissed it. I replied to him with "Certainly Mr Odair I would love to" we laughed and he picked up my hand and walked me to the carriage, I said farewell to my father and Finnick hoisted me up to the seat.

Finnick and I talked the whole was to the beach, most of the time we were laughing at immature little things, but I enjoyed being in his company. Just as we passed the Justice building Finnick reached down into a hessian sack that looked like it held food for the horses, sure enough he pulled out two sugar cubes, he popped one into his mouth and said to me "Want a sugar cubs?" I accepted his offer and popped it into my mouth, partly out of curiosity, partly out of kindness. It dissolved in my mouth, It tasted wonderful, I laughed again and told Finnick that I liked it. We continued our conversation about horses and before I knew it we were at the beach.

I began to step around when hurriedly Finnick ran around the carriage to help me down, I was having a wonderful time already, the Finnick Odair was more chivalrous then he was made out to be.

A/N: I will definitely will be continuing, next chapter will be up tomorrow, it will most definitely will be longer, I just thought that was a sweet spot to stop.


End file.
